The present invention relates to a glove wherein at least one information-indication means, like a watch, is disposed within a tightening strips portion of the glove so as to enable the user to read the information from the back of the glove.
When the washer is cold, thermal gloves are quite necessary for people who are involved in outdoor activities, to keep their hands warm. Since gloves for keeping warm are often heavy and sleeved, a user of this type of glove often encounters the problem that his wristwatch is covered by his glove. Therefore, the wristwatch is not conveniently observable and is ineffectual. Although some thermal gloves are not sleeved, the same inconvenient situation still commonly occurs because in cold weather, long-sleeved clothes cover the watch. Therefore, people who wear heavy clothes and gloves can not effectively and easily read the time from their wrist watches while outdoors. Accordingly, an easy-to-read time indicating glove is desirable and would actually solve this troublesome problem. Further, people working outdoors often find it necessary to use a compass and/or a thermometer to indicate direction and temperature, respectively. However, it is very difficult to reach and hold the compass or thermometer with gloved hands, and it is also very troublesome to remove one's gloves and to handle the articles with one's bare hands. Therefore, a glove comprising an easy-to-observe information indication means on its back portion is quite desirable.